My Little Angel
by Ultra Hottie
Summary: When Chloe finds a metor-infected baby at the Iris Foundation office. She contacts Lois and Clark. Lois then takes it apon herself to look after the Child as she struggles with the news that she may not be able to have children.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Angel

Description: A metor-infected baby is found on the door step of the "Isis Foundation".

As Chloe tries to locate the mother, Lois takes upon herself to look after the baby

Chapter 1

Chloe was beat, she had been working hard all week trying to manage her new clients, plus dealing with the demands of her new husband Jimmy, who which as newly weds thought that they should be spending more time together. But how? She asked herself, since she was still struggling with the after math of the wedding. She was thankful, that some of the events of that awful day, were gone, but still reminded in her mind. That being that she was told that her body was possed by Brain-ac. Although, she had no control over her body, she was able to see everything Brain-ac had done. That being that her cousin, Lois was badly injured, and her new husband had suffered the same fate. Both individuals had suffered the same bruises to abdomen and face. And thanks to her... Her cousin might not be able to have children. As Chloe got off the elevator she remembered the day that the doctor told Lois about her possible infertility.

**Flash back**

Lois laid in bed, still groggy, from waking up. The drugs that the doctors had given her, had hit her like a tone of bricks. She reached up and felt the bump on her head, and wondered how it had got there. Then she remembered. Something or someone had hit her and she had passed out. She tried to collect her thoughts as to what had happened at the reception. All she remembered was walking into a room in the Kent house hold and finding one was Chloe's friends, Amy, passed out on the floor. This of course was right after Lois had walked in on Clark and Lana kissing. That doesn't matter anymore. He loves her, he always will, she thought to herself. She then recalled calling out for help and next thing she knew, everything had gone blank. Lois shook her head trying to get rid of the cobwebs. She turned her head and looked out the window wondering why she was so wrong about Clark. She knew he'd never change. He still be stubborn. Not willing to admit what was right in front of him. A tear ran down her face. Just then a knock came at the door to her hospital room.

"Go away" she yelled.

"Lois it's me," a voice yelled from outside her door. She knew exactly who it was. Clark!

"I said, 'Go away'!" she yelled louder this time hoping that he'd get the hint.

"Please, I need to talk to you, about what you saw at the wedding" he stammered.

"I don't care." she replied back.

"It's not what you think." he sighed then realised that this...talking to her with a door between them was silly, "Look I'm not going to do this with you, let me in." He demanded.

"Fine, enter at your own risk" She replied.

Clark then opened up the door and walked into the dark lit room and looked around. "Cozy, but dark" he examined. Then shut the door behind him. He walked slowly toward her not taking his eyes off her. Then sat down in the seat across from her bed. As he did then she gave him the coldest look possible. He then took a deep breath, exhaled and said, "I'm sorry about what you saw or thought you saw."

"Oh, the part where you were kissing Lana", she said as she brought her arms to her chest and crossed them. "I thought you said you were over her and moving on with your life, or have you forgot that", she said.

"I did forget", he said, then went on to say, " But. I remembered, that I'm not that person anymore, the person she fell in love with.".

"Oh, how touching", said as she brought her hands to her cheeks and covered them. "You my friend are so full of it." she said with a negative tone of voice.

He was stunned when she said this. But of course, he expected it. It had been months since they had started working together and never had they left each other's side. He had even asked her to move in with him, given that he knew she would never want to share a bachelor suite above the "Talon" with her cousin and her new hubby. But she said she'd think about it. Weeks came and went after that, and still she gave him no answer. He knew something was up, but couldn't think of what. Then it came to him... She had feelings for him! The question was answered when he and Lois had found themselves in a awkward situation. They were both posing as a couple for an investigation into some random kidnappings of engaged couples. And as they were tied back to back to a lie - detector device made up of kryptonine she admitted, that she had a crush on him. He was shocked and didn't know how to respond. All he could say was thank you. Most of all, he wanted to run, but couldn't because the kryptonine had weakened him. Later after they were rescued by the "Green Arrow" Clark told her he was still getting over Lana and wasn't ready to accept new feelings for another women. She smiled, when he said this and caressed his cheek with her hand and admitted she was scared too by the other loves in her life.

He now had to bring himself back to reality. Now was the time.. To straighten up and fly right. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm trying here, but you aren't making this any easier." He said, as he turned his head away from her.

"Hey, glad, I can brighten your day". She smiled.

"How can you...be ... so rude!" he demeaned.

"Because, I'm trying to make you see that this... this thing.. you have with Lana, is only holding you back" she said.

"And you think you know me so well, don't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah" she smiled.

"News flash, you know nothing about me." he yelled.

"Then enlighten me, what pray tell don't I know about you?" she asked.

He then shifted in his seat as she asked this question. If she only knew. He shook his head. "Look I don't want get into this with you. Just know, that I'm working on things with Lana, alright, not on a romantic level, just as friends." he said.

"Oh, okay. " was all she could say. "So where have you been all afternoon. I mean, it's been hours, and ..."

"Let's just say I've been looking after a couple of things. Work-wise." he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've been looking into who's been behind all this." He already knew, but didn't want to admit to himself. It was Chloe, but not Chloe, more like Brainiac. Shortly after the wedding, he had suspected that something was wrong with Chloe at the reception. She wasn't herself. She kept doing things out of character. That's when it hit him, this wasn't Chloe, it was Brainiac. He thought that he had stopped him from taking over when he had asked Jor-el to erase her memory of the part where her brain was able to download information fast, but he was wrong. So on the night of the wedding reception, he acted calm, as if not to throw suspicion that he knew it wasn't Chloe. Later that night he followed Chloe and Jimmy to their honeymoon suite at a local inn located just off the highway just outside of "Smallville". He then entered their hotel room and knocked Chloe unconscious and brought her back to the Kent farm where Lana was waiting. He and Lana, had left Chloe in the barn and tied her up. He felt guilty about what he was doing but knew this was the only way to protect Chloe and keep her from hurting anyone else. Hours later , they found themselves in the presence of some unexpected visitors from the future. They called themselves "The Legion Of Superheroes" and came to help Clark rid Chloe of her other persona. Chloe was then taken to a warehouse/lab located inside Queen Industries. Hours later... after moments of brainwashing. Chloe was back. She didn't remember much about what happened. But recalled that she brain was still active during the times that brainac hurt everyone. Yelling out for help. Clark also recalled that the LOSH told him that a darker force was coming that would bring much more pain and suffering. They told Clark to steer clear of anyone who maybe supsicous. And that if he's not careful, he may suffer a much darker fate then Chloe.

"Clark?" Lois asked worried.. "What's wrong. Is it Chloe, is she okay?" Lois asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"She's fine. She was found unconscious in her hotel room. Jimmy was too. They're both in the same hospital as you... resting... which is what you need to be doing. So I'd better go" He went to get up to leave, just as he was about to, she grabbed his arm. "Please don't go, I'm scarred."

"You're scarred? Why you're the most strongest person I know." he replied with a smile.

"I'm not tonight. Please stay with me, just until I fall asleep. Then you can leave".

"Alright, scoot over." He said as he climbed into her hospital bed. He cozied up next her. She then sighed as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He reached up and put an extra pillow behind his head. "Just don't get to comfortable, I may have to leave soon." he said.

"Why?" she asked yawning.

"Lana, is still at my house and is wondering where I am." he replied.

"Ever heard of a phone 'smallville,' maybe you should try using one sometime" she giggled.

"Will you please, be quite and go to sleep already so I can get out of here?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? You are staying here." She said as she looked up at him. He then kissed her head. He started to doze off when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" he said.

Chloe stuck her head in and looked around the room. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she asked when her eyes came upon the sight that lay before her eyes.

"As a mater of fact you are. Now go back to your room, young lady." Clark replied in a daze.

"I just wanted to see how Lois was doing?" she said as she came into the room and walked towards the bed. There she saw Lois asleep in Clark's arms. "What's going on here?" she asked. Chloe was now in a hospital gown and had a bandage over her head.

"Nothing. Is going on. She just wanted me to stay till she fell asleep. The question is how are you doing?" He asked as he carefully tried to get up from the bed without making Lois jerk away. Nope best not to, he thought. And stayed where he was. Chole replied, "I'm fine... I guess... I don't remember much... I just remember... the ceremony and a little of the reception... but the rest is blank."

"As it should be. You scarred me. But I'm glad you're back." he said.

"Yeah, I'm happy too and thank you. "

"You're welcome. Just don't remind me. I'd like to keep that memory hidden." he said as he looked down at Lois, who was still asleep.

"So... do you think she knows it was me?" Chloe asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Chloe, she doesn't even remember most of the stuff anyway. She was practliy drunk. At least that's what I'll tell her." he said as he brought finger lips in a whisper motion.

"You rotten little devil you" Chloe said shaking her head in awe.

"What? I've got to keep the truth from her somehow don't I? And besides this way is more fun." he smiled as he brought one of his hands up behind his head.

"So where's Lana?" Chloe asked changing the subject.

"Back at the farm, she's keeping an eye on things. I told her I'd come home as soon as I knew you and Lois were okay. Guess that's not happening anytime soon."

"And what about your relationship?" Chloe asked.

"Just friends... for now... " he sighed.

"And you and Lois..."

"I don't know... I just need time to think... I've never felt this way before about anyone."

"So you admit you feel something for her" Chloe asked

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I should act on it, I mean, look what's happened to Lana.. I'm afraid."

"Afraid of loving her.. Or what will happen if you decide to love her?"

"Both. What if I she can't accept the real me?" he asked.

"Gee, that's a hard one. I mean she'll be pissed at you for not telling her that truth but she'll come around.". Chloe replied.

"Yeah right." he replied.. Just then another knock came at the door. Door knob turned an in stepped in an African lady doctor. "Excuse me, I'm Doctor Harrison"

"Can I help you?" Clark asked her.

"Yes, are you Mr. Kent?" she ask.

"Yes I am" he asked "What can I do for you"?

"Well I need to go ask you're permission to perform more tests on Ms. Lane" she said.

"What's wrong? And why are you asking me?"

"Well, according to her records, she named you as her 'next of kin'."

Typical, he said to himself. "So what are the tests for?"

"Well we just wanted to double check something that was found in her blood work. And amorality if you will." she said bring her clip board to her chest.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Well mister Kent, I'm concerned about your girlfriends well being. That is if she decides... she may not... "

"First of all, " he interrupted, "She is not my girlfriend. We are just friends. And where are you going with all this..."

"Well if the test are positive... this could prevent her from conceiving... a child." She replied.

"What? What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"There was ... something found in her blood that maybe a disease. We don't know what... But I'm hoping it's negative. "

"How...?" he asked.

"It may have been caused by hard impact to the stomach, which may have caused abdominal bleeding, followed by an infection. "

"Oh my god, " was all Chloe could utter as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"I'd like to do some blood work, and then ... if all is well do a procedure to see where the infection started." The doctor stated.

As Chloe heard this tears started to roll down her cheeks. This is all her doing, no scratch that... it was Brainac's.

Clark tried to remain strong, and replied. "Yes".

"Thank you Mr. Kent" Doctor Harrison replied and turned to Chloe and said, "Ms Olsen, I understand this is hard for you to hear about your cousin and I understand you concern, but right now, I need for you to go back to your room and get some rest."

" I will I just need to... " Chloe said in half tears.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll send a nurse to come and get you with a wheel chair. You shouldn't be on your feet.".

"Thank you, " Chloe replied.

The doctor put her hand on Chloe's shoulder and nodded and then turned to leave.

"This is all my fault!" she said as she sank to her knees.

"No, it's not... Chloe, " Clark said as he finally broke free from a sleeping Lois and sank to his knees beside a weeping Chloe.

"I should've listened to you from the start. You knew this was going to happen, that he'd be able to do all this. Didn't you?!"

"Not this, no, I never wished this! You had no control!" he said as tears came to his eyes. He then looked over at Lois who was still asleep in her hospital bed.

**Present Day**

Those words Clark uttered still rang in her head. Months had passed since that horrible day at the hospital. Chloe had returned to work full time at the 'Isis Foundation". And Lois was now living with Clark at the Kent farm. Though, he had admitted his feelings for her, he still wanted take things slow. Also in the time that Lois had been living there, she found herself, to be less dependent on Clark. She was still recovering from the aftermath of that horrible day and was ordered by doctors after her procedure, to take it easy, therefore that meant no daily planet. Lois now spent her time writing articles from home, and spending time in front of the TV watching her soaps. Clark however, still had to work, and spent more time at the Daily Planet then he ever did trying to avoid as he called it "Hurricane Lane". Chloe now made her way towards to her office doors as if it was a gate way to another world. She decided today of all days was going to be a quick trip to the office to gather somethings, in and out before she knew it. No need to be wearing a fancy skirt or high heels for that matter, or a blouse that made her look older than beyond her years. She instead decided to wear black jeans and a purple v-neck shirt. As she made her way to the door, she turned it and stepped in side, not noticing the bassinet with a baby inside it that was located inside the office on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Davis Bloom, entered the building with caution. He had, not knowing what to expect from his new friend, Chloe Sullvin, well Chloe Olsen, now given the circumstances. He made his way onto the elevator dressed in his work attire with flowers tucked under his arm. He had to be on call just incase of an emergency should strike at any moment. As he rode up the elevator, his anxiety rose, it had been months since he'd last seen her, that being she was a newly wed and he wanted to give her space and also that she had spent most of her time back in Smallville recovering from her head injury she had endured at the wedding. She still didn't tell him what happened. All that there was some crazy person at the wedding wrecking havoc on the guests. She didn't tell him who. Davis had only hoped it wasn't him she was referring to. It had been months, 6 to be exact since his last black out, and he hoped that it was the last and he determined to have it stay that way. He made his way off the elevator and walked towards the entrance to Isis Foundation office. He turned the knob and peeked his head inside to see if all was well and that his coast was clear before he made his grand entrance. As he stepped in something caused him to look down at his feet. There on the floor, was a baby basinet. The basinet was white with pink ribbon. Was Chloe babysitting? He asked himself. Okay, I've got to let her know about this, he admitted to herself and yelled out to her. "Chloe? Are you here?".

Chloe was in her office going through files that were scattered all over her desk when she heard Davis yell out to her. What was he doing here, anyway? She asked herself and responded by yelling back. "Yeah, I'm in my office. What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, are you babysitting?" he asked.

"Why would I be doing that?" she said in a saracstic tone of voice.

"Gee, I don't know, cause there's a baby out here." he said, he then bent down to have a closer look at the child after their exchange. Inside the basinet was a baby sleeping. He figured by it's features that it was at least 5 months old... and a girl. He also couldn't help but notice that there was an envelope with Chloe's name on it. He took the envelope and studied it. He wasn't sure if he should open it or let Chloe do the honors. As he did this Chloe came out of her office and said, "Davis I have no time for your jokes today..." half way through her sentence she stopped herself and saw that he was telling the truth. There she saw Davis bent down on his knees looking at an envelope in his hands mere inches away from him she observed a basinet with white lace and pink ribbons outlining the base of it. "Oh my god, where did that come from?" she asked as she reffered to the baby.

"I don't know, I was going to ask you the same question". He said, as he got up from the floor, "But I believe this note may contain our answer" he said as he made his way to her and handed her the white envelope . "Apparently your name is on it". He observed. She looked at the envelope that did indeed have her name all over it. Beautifully hand written as it may be. "Who could do such a thing?" she asked.

"Gee, I don't know, open it and lets find out." he said. He then turned and made his way to the basinet. He crouched down and picked it up and carried it over to the table that was located near by. He then set it down on the table and studied the sleeping child inside. She was beauty, dark features, with just a little bit of brown hair on the top of her head. "Don't get yourself to attacked there, " she said pointing the envelope at him. "I may have to call someone from social services to come and pick it up." she observed.

"Just read the letter" he said looking over at her from the basinet. "And it's not an 'it' it is a girl.". he said with a smile.

She nodded. And opened the envelope. Inside was a note that written on two pages. Chloe began to read aloud, "Dear Mrs. Olsen, I'm not sure where to turn to... but I'm hoping you'll forgive my actions." she countinued to read, "This is my daughter, Angel. I don't think I can look after her anymore considering the fact that she is metor-infected. You see, when I was pregnant I came into the contact with the metor rocks. I didn't think much over it until months later after my daughter was born. You see, my baby has the ablity to move things with her mind. I didn't think much of it at first, but one day one when she was 4 months old, she was able to turn the stove on. I tried getting help from social services, but they wouldn't listen. Then just a couple of weeks ago, I came under supsion that I was being followed home by someone. I'm not sure what it is they want, but I just know, that I can't look after her anymore. I know that with your resources, you'll be able to find a loving home for my little, 'Angel'". Chloe finshed reading. She then schimed the letter to find a name and contact number of the mother. There was none to be found. "I've got to do something."

"Chloe, you heard the mother, social services wants nothing to do with this." he said looking at her.

"They can't just turn her away because of her condition!" she explained.

"Guess it's up to you then." he smiled.

"Yeah with what, I don't even know where to start, I'm not set up for this" She yelled.

"Shh, you'll wake her up, speaking of which I'm going to go and pick up some materials". He said as he left the baby and made his way to the door.

"Ohh, no you don't , you are not leaving me alone with her." She said as she made her way to the door blocking his path from exiting.

"Look if you need anything or have any questions, I'm just a cell phone call away". He said as he pushed her aside. He opened the door, but before he could leave something came to mind that he thought he should mention. "Hey maybe you should contact Lois and Clark, they could use their connections at the 'Daily Planet' to help you with this" He then smiled and waved good bye and left.

Yeah sure, good idea, she thought as made her way to the computer and sat down and decided it be best to do some research. She looked over at the baby, who was sleeping, " You better not wake up anytime soon" she said in a worried tone of voice. She then opened up her internet browser and came to a search engine and typed in "Telekenis" Next thing she knew a hole page of results came up. She clicked on one link and read a little and then said out loud to herself. "I am so screwed!". She brought her hands to her head not believing what she was reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lois Lane, was a sleep on the couch, and just the sight of it drove Clark nuts. He knew she was having a hard time accepting the news that the doctors gave her. But, that didn't mean she had to spend her hole life on the couch or at home with nothing to do. After the procedure Dr. Harrison Told call she wasn't able to find the cause for the infection, but she was able to remove what she could to prevent it from spreading. The question brought forth was, "Will Lois be able to conceive?" Doctor Harrision admitted she wasn't sure. But if she did, it would be a blessing, but would she able to carry a child to term, that was another question in it's self. Clark flashed back to the day that the Doctor Harrision told her about what was going on.

It was a sunny day, Lois was in her hospital room gazing out the window at the at the garden that was just outside. She loved gardens, just the sight of flowers made her smile. She reached down and touched her admonin feeling the scars that had just been put there. Clark told her that he had agreed to have more tests run on her to see what was wrong with her. She also agreed. Then Doctor Harrision had told her about the procedure she wanted to perform, so Lois agreed to it, who wanted to know why she was bleeding so much internally. So, hours later after being submitted to tests Lois was wheeled out the operating room and was now awaiting the results She wondered who would do such a thing to little old her to want to hurt her. Whoever it was Lois was going to find out and make them pay. A knock came at the door and Lois yelled out, "Come in".

Doctor Harrision entered with a folder hidden under her. Her face showed no expersion, which meant to Lois that there was something wrong.

"What is it? Please tell me." Lois said that she tried to straighten up in her bed with ugency in her voice.

"I don't know where to start, " Doctor Harrision admited.

"Please, I can take it", Lois said.

"It appears we where able to get rid of what we could from the infection, but it doesn't mean it hasn't gone away.", Doctor Harrison said with a sigh.

"So what does it mean", Lois asked.

"Well because of this, it's possible, that you may have a hard time convicving a child". Doctor Harrison stated.

"Okay... I mean, that's not that big of an issue right now, but if I can, then what?" Lois asked

"Then you might have a hard time keeping the baby. You may suffer lots of miscarges in the future, but there are ways to keep you pregnant." Doctor Harrison said.

Lois began to figet in her seat trying to find away to continue asking questions, but she couldn't All she could do was say, "It's not that big of a deal, It not like I want to have kids anyway."

"You may say that after first Ms.Lane, but you may change your mind, and if you do, I'd like to run some more tests to see what can be done for you to achieve that goal."

"What do you mean?" Lois asked

"Well I could take some eggs from you, and freeze them, so that in the future, you could use a suggegant mother to carry your child or you could carry your own."

"Wow, you have all the answers don't you... But I just want to wait on this. Besides I don't even have a father for this future baby yet. So lets just hold off on this for a while."

"It was only a suggestion, but the more you wait, the more the possiblity is that it won't happen". Doctor Harrision said with a smile.

"I consider that possiblity" Lois said.

"Then I will leave you to your thoughts, " Doctor Harrison said as she turned to leave and exited out the door in front of her. As the doctor was leaving, Clark was entering with a vase of Flowers.

"Thanks Smallville," Lois smiled when she saw the flowers. He then put the vase of red rose down on the dresser by her bed and came over and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"So what did the doctor say?" Clark asked.

"That for now, I'm fine, but it's the future she more worried about". Lois said to him.

"What is it?" he asked and turned to her and took her hand into his.

"She thinks I might not be able to have kids" Lois sighed and then went on, "But if I can, I might not be able to carry a child to term."

"Ohh, I see", was all Clark could say.

Lois turned away from him and decided to concentrate on the view in front of her. As she did this a tear came down her face and she expressed, "Besides it's not as if I want to have kids anyway, I mean can you just see it? 'Harricane Lane' a mom, I wouldn't be good at it. I'd be to focused on work, I'll probably forget to pick it up from school or feed it!"

"Lois, look at me," He reached over and pulled her face over to look at his" You'll be a great mom, and you're not the only one that is struggling with the idea of parenthood".

"You? Clark you'd be a great dad. I've heard stories about how great you were with that baby you and Lana found years ago." She said as she pulled his hands of her face. And kissed them.

He then got up and went and looked out the window at the view. "Yeah well, I'm not even sure I can have kids!" He expressed.

"What are you talking about?!" she asked with shock in her voice.

"I'm not from here, Lois, and there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He said then put his hands on his hips and continuted, "I don't even know where to start."

She reached her hand out and put it on his elbow and said, "Whatever it is, you can tell me, I'll understand"

"I'm not sure you'd be able to. Heck, I'm not even sure I'll be able to trust you with it."

"You're not from another planet are you?" She joked and giggled. Clark look over his shoulder at her and smiled and said. " I'm from a planet called Krypton. So what are you going to do with that information?"

"Clark I was just joking!" She yelled.

"Yeah well, I'm not!" He yelled back.

Lois felt her anxiety rise and then felt pain in her chest. She started to weeze. It was if a tone of bricks had just hit her. Clark had be joking. He rushed over to her and sat by her. "Breath Lois" He said and gave her a glass of water. It didn't help she began to choke. She was sweating, and then said, "I think I going to be sick" She said and got up from the bed and ran to the washroom, Clark got up to try and help her, but she blocked his path and slammed the door in his face. He could hear her couching and gagging through the door. He heard her flush to toliet and walked away as she jerked open the door, when she came out, he gave her a smile.

"Sorry," was all he was able to say.

"Are you sure, this isn't one of your cruel jokes" she asked.

"If it was, I'd make it worse. Like put surrand wrap over the toliet blow, " He said pointing to the washroom. "No, for the first time, in my life I'm telling the truth"

"When have you ever... wait I don't want to know... why now?" she asked as she got back into bed.

"Because we've been getting closer" he responded.

"So you think we're getting closer... just how close do you want to get?" She asked with a flirtasious look.

"Well... I was thinking that you could more back in with me at the farm while you recover and then I can let you know more about me. If you don't like what you see, you can leave" He said.

"Fine, I'll move in." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, are you sure you're okay, with this?" he asked

"Okay, with you being from mars or me moving in?" she asked.

"Both". He answered.

"We shall see." She smiled.

It had been 3 months since he told her his secret. And to his suprise she seemed to be fine with it. She had admited to him that she knew something was up when he was always running off behind her back when they were at work and also the time he came into work late. But she knew it be best not to question it. Let him come to her and tell him, is what she told him a couple of days later. Since then she be stuck on the couch watching TV or on the computer. Not the best way to spend your days. Plus she was a terrible house keeper. There was still dishes pilled up in the sink from the night before. He stood there in awe and said to himself, "enough is enough". Shelby the dog came over to Clark with something in his mouth and placed it in Clark's hand. It was a can of whipped cream. A smile of exchiviness came to his. Brilliant he though. He then went over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a feather out of one of the vases that was filled with a boche of flowers. He then trip toed over to Lois who was still asleep on the couch. He reached for the remote that was in her hand and carefully slipped out of her grip and turned off the tv. He then placed large amount of whipped cream in her right hand and lightly rubbed her forehead. Lois reached her hand that was filled with whipped cream and wipped the same area that Clark had just rubbed. Clark let out a laugh when he saw that she had spread whipped cream all the way down forehead. Time to make a beard, he thought. He sprayed more whipped cream in her other hand and rubbed the feather just above her lip, Lois reached up and with hand that was filled with whipped cream and whipped her lip. This is too much fun, he thought and was about to do some more damage when Lois's eyes flew open and starred straight at him. Gathering her thoughts she looked down at her hands that where now empty and then reached up and felt her face, and whipped off whipped cream and looked at Clark and yelled, "You suck!"

He looked up at her and smiled, and said, "Well it serves you right".

"I have you gotten into red kryptonine or something"! She yell. He shook his head 'no'. He was still on the floor on his knees and looking at her.

"Why?" she asked as she reached over and pulled some tissues out a tissue box that was on the coffee table.

"What you're not going to try and kill me?" He asked speechless.

"Even if I were, I wouldn't be able to too". She sighed.

"See, that's just it. You won't. You've lost that spark. Just just sit around the house watching TV all day and do nothing." He said as he got up from his knees and stared down at her.

"I'm in recovery!" she said.

"Not anymore. The doctor said you are fine to go back to work." He said.

"Yeah well, I don't feel fine" she said and went to find the remote control for the TV. But stopped when she saw that Clark had it in his hand.

"Clark, please give me the remote." She said as she reached for it.

"You want it, come and get it. I'll be outside, doing chores. Something I might add you haven't helped out with." He said.

"I'm not that type of person."she said.

"You live here, you do the work."He said and went to leave.

Just then the phone rang. Lois reached for the cordless that was located on the side table and anwered. It was Chloe and she was talking so fast that Lois couldn't understand. "Chloe slow down, okay, okay, we'll come." she said into the phone. Lois hung up.

"What was that all about?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, she sounded crazy." Lois said as she leaned forward and put her hands on her face and once again felt the after math of Clark's latest prank. "You know, sometimes I really hate you" she said looking at him.

"Nah, you love me" He smiled.

Did he just say 'love'? Lois asked herself. In the months that they'd been living together, I had went on with their lives and decided that they'd take their new relationship slow. Real slow, expressly since Clark had told her about his secreat. Something she'd been trying to accept but found it hard to do. He even gave her a crash course in the side effects Kryptonie had on him. If she recalled. Green: Hurt him. And Red: brought out his desieres, and Blue: stripped him of his powers. This was just incase anything would happen, she'd know what to do. Since being on the farm, she was witnessed him lifting a car, to going super fast, and don't even mention the hearing. He over heard her singing in the shower and became embarrased when he was able to tell her what she was singing and how long she sang it for. It was "I kissed a girl and I liked it" by Kathy Perry. He teased her hoping it wasn't soon and she promised it wasn't. She'd only kiss a man and hopefully he'd be it someday. Although, they were aware of their feelings for each other, they'd never gotten around to expressing them. Clark then had be honest with her, that if he start kissing her, he might not be able to stop and then that would lead to something more sexual. He wasn't ready for it, because he wasn't sure if it was possible for him to control his powers. Lois then told him that maybe he had a lack of confidence when it came to that department. Only time would tell, and right now, wasn't that time. Lois jumped off the couch and started to head for the door but Clark stopped her.

"Don't you think you should go change first?" He asked looking at her wardobe.

He was right of all days, Lois choose today to wear blue jeans and a sweat shirt. Her hair wasn't any better. It was pulled into a phony tail.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" she said, then ran up stairs.

"I'm going to time you." He shouted at her on her way up the stairs.

Lois quickly ran into her bedroom which had clothes scatered all over the floor. Clark was right about her not being a good house keeper. And opened up her closet and pulled out a different shirt. It was blue slick blouse and put it on. She then took her hair out of it's phony tail and when to her dresser and pulled out a clip and put her hair up. She then came back down and found Clark and asked. "Aren't you going to change? I mean, you've been working in the barn all day.. And go knows you smell..." just as she was in the middle of finishing her sentence Clark rushed past her in the fastest speed she'd ever seen and came back wearing black jeans and gray dress shirt. "Wow. That was... quick... and very cool."

"Wait till you see what else I can do, " he said in a mischivious voice.

"I can't wait." She said coming closer to him.

"You ready," he said as he pulled her close to him.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about this..." She said as he scooped her up into his arms "Just don't make me get sick again."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want" He said as he leaned down and whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss on the neck. She giggled. Next thing she knew Clark had taken off with her at a fast speed, and before they knew it where in an alley just outside the building of the 'Isis Foundation'.

Clark and Lois quickly headed into the building before they knew it were on an elevator as they reached the floor Chloe's office was on. Lois wondered why it was so urget that her Clark grace her with their pressence. As they got off the elevator Lois said, "God, I hope everything's okay,". Just then Clark stopped dead in his tracks and stopped Lois. He listened and what he heard, he couldn't believe... It was a baby... crying... He also heard Chloe trying to sooth the disturb baby... and then he heard it... a crash. Clark ran to the office door and pushed it open and saw a vase in midd air being thrown at Chloe... by no one. Chloe ducked out of the way. "It's okay sweetie, I know you didn't mean to do that." She said in panic. Chloe looked over at Clark and shrugged her shoulders. "This is why I needed you here fast" she said covering her ears. Angel was wailing at the top of her lungs and wouldn't stop.

"Chloe what the heck is going on?" Clark demanded,

"Meet my newest client, " she responded and came over her Angel and picked her up. Angel was still screaming and was trying everything in the book to get out of Chloe's arms by scurming.

"She's was abandoned by her mom. She's a metor freak as you can tell. Has the ablity to move things with her mind." Chloe shouted to Clark over Angel's sheer cries of terror.

"How old is she?" Clark asked

"5 months" Chloe sighed.

Just then the door to the office bust open and in came Lois and Davis. "Look what I found. " She said pointing to Davis. "Don't worry, he told me everything."

"I could hear her wailing all the way from the elevator. She must need a diaper change or something. How long has she been up for?" Davis asked coming over to Chloe who was now standing next to Clark still holding a very upset baby.

"For a half hour. I tried everything. And then she threw a vase at me."

"She threw a vase at you?! " Lois asked then came over to Chloe and said, "Well that explains it. She's scared. Doesn't know who you are, so of course in the heat of the moment she's use her powers." Lois said taking Angel's hand into hers. Just as she did, Angel calmed down and studied Lois's face and a smile broke her face. Angel then reached out to Lois "Guess she want's me, " Lois sighed, and took the baby from Chloe. Angel reached for Lois's face and held it. Lois smiled and said with a cooing voice" See, you're not so bad."

Clark, Chloe and Davis, looked on with suprise faces. Was this really Lois Lane?! "Ah, Lois why don't you entertain her while Davis and I have a chat with Clark". Chloe said with an uncenity in her voice.

"Sure.. You do that" Lois said as she played with the baby. To intranced with what was going on to know that her friends were thinking she'd lost her mind.

Chloe, Clark and Davis went into the other room where Chloe showed Clark the letter.

"And you have no idea who she is?" Clark asked of the mother.\

"Of course I don't, why do you think I asked you and Lois here. I need your help to find out who she is and what happened to her" Chloe said.

"What about Socail services?" Clark asked

"Well I did try and get a hold of someone I have a connection with, " Davis interupted," But no one would answer my questions. All they said was that they'll have to have her checked out. But chances are likely it will be hard to find a home for her." Chloe looked at Davis with weird look

"What?" Davis asked with shook.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier you had some connections in this department?" She asked poking him in the shoulder and continued with" And for that matter what took you so long to get back here with the supplies? She's been crying for a half hour and you wouldn't answer your cell phone".

"That's because I had to quickly stop at the hospital, can't have your cell phone turned on there, can you?" Davis responded trying to get Chloe to stop poking him.

"Why were you at the hosptial for such a long time?" Clark asked him

"Because I was trying to get some more information out of a pediatrision" Davis replied.

"Why? What's that got to do with the baby's case?" Clark asked

"Because they can test her and to see how much of infection she has from the metor rock... then if she's healthy, she might be better suited for a foster home." Davis said shaking his head. This Clark Kent was really getting on his nerves sometimes. He then went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked.

"Well incase you haven't noticed, a little girl needs to be feed and changed. And we're not doing her any good standing here arguing are we" Davis said then opened the door and walked out of the room and came apon a sight he'd rather not see.

There was Lois standing over the baby laid out on table where the bassinet had been placed earlier changing a diaper. "There we go. All done." She said finishing up the last bitt of the diaper and sealing the sides. Angel responded with a giggle and both Lois and the baby looked over at her friends and said, "What? It's not as if I've changed a diaper before?" she said picking up the baby and walking over to the group.

"How did you... when did you... and why... " Chloe asked in shook and dismay

"I've babysat before." Lois answered.

"Yeah, but you said you hated it." Chloe said with a hand on her hip.

"Things change... and besides... I have an idea" Lois said with a smile on her face.

"Which is?" Everyone asked in unision.

"Let me look after the baby, then you and Clark can spend more time trying to find out what happened to it's mother." She said bouncing Angel on her hip.

"Well, she does seem to like you... But I don't think I'm the one you should be asking about this" Chloe said walking closer to Lois and then turned head over her shoulder and looked at Clark.

"What makes you think that I'm going to agree to this, " He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think you don't have a choice, " Davis whispered into Clark's ear. Which gave Clark the chills.

"Please, Clark" Lois asked coming over to Clark with Angel. She then held up angel in Clark face and said in a baby voice, "Please mister, take me home, love me." Lois then made Angel give Clark a kiss on the cheek. Angel turned her head and gave Lois a weird look on her face. Lois laughed.

"Who are you? And what have you done to my... " Clark started to ask but it was to late, Lois was already gathering up the baby's things. "Wait I think we should talk about this some more" He said , but it was too late... she was already opening up the door and giving Chloe a kiss on the cheek. And then she had left into the hallway. Clark ran after her.

Lois was half way down the half with the baby in one arm and a bag full of baby supplies when Clark came super speeding up beside her. "I said we need to talk about this some more".

"And I've already made up my mind. Besides it might be fun." She said smiling at him and then looked down at Angel.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have to look after a baby and then all of a sudden have to let it go?!" He asked her.

"Look, I know that it was hard for you to let that baby go you found in field a couple of years ago with Lana, but this is different;" She tried to argue.

"It maybe. But he died, and might I add grew " He said then went on to say, "I just don't want you to get attacted with her and then have to let something like that happen.". He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well I'll be fine, I was raised to be strong." She said and looked at the baby.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked/

"Of Course. Besides, this might perpare us for when we have kids of our own someday". She said to Clark... But he gave her a concerned look. And then she went on to say.."That is if we can".

He wanted to continue that conversation, but changed his mind and instead said. "Here, then me take her for a while. What's her name anyway, Chloe didn't mention it." He said as he took the baby from Lois's arms. The baby hestitated at first but gave in to Clark's touch. Clark brought to her close to his face. The baby studied him for a while and Lois said with a giggle. "I think she checking you out."

The baby giggled as Clark gave her a kiss on the check. Lois then answered the question he asked earlier with, "Her name is Angel"

God knows she was, but in reality, it may not seem that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun shun brightly in the sky as Lois and Clark exited the building where the "Isis Foundation" was located. It was late afternoon and evening was getting closer to realization than ever. Although it was summer and night time was hours away, Lois wanted to get home soon. As came out of the building with baby, Angel being held by Clark. Lois looked at him and asked, " How are we going to get her home?". Clark looked at her in question, then hit had hit him. He had brought them there, him and Lois all on his own. He didn't think that they be taking home a baby for that matter. It would be to hard to take them home by super speed. Then a thought came to his mind and he answered with, " Well I guess I could go home and get the car." Lois looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I guess that would be wise choice, but it's going to take you forever to get back here." She then came forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and took the baby from his arms, and then said, " Besides don't worry about it, I've got some things to do before we can take her home". Clark looked at her and asked, "Like what?"

"Well I was thinking about getting her some clothes, a couple of toys, " she then decided that she might need a better place to sleep and coughed, "A crib". Clark put his hands over his face and shouted, "A crib, come on Lois, god knows how longs she's going to be staying with us!"

"Exactly! That's why she needs a proper place to sleep," She said taking one hand and began pointing him on the chest while still holding the baby in her other arm and bouncing her on her hip. Clark tried to swat away her hand and then sighed and said, " Just don't go over board with how much money you'll spend." She winked at him and started to walk away and then turned and said, "Oh, don't worry, I won't. Besides when I'm done, what we don't use, we'll donate." She began to walk and yelled over her shoulder, "I'll see you at home. And that house better be clean." He then shouted back, "Yeah, well it's not my mess!".

Lois had then left Clark outside the 'Isis Foundation" building. She then spent the rest of the day shopping for baby items. As she went from store to store, she came upon the most amazing things. My how far we've come, she thought to herself as she looked at the fancy baby associes. Everything from a vintage rocking chair, to away beautifull crib. All by the top name brands. Lois walked though one store in paticular and found a crib she liked. She decided the be way to decide if Angel would like it would to place Angel in it. As she did, a store clerk wearing a blue shirt and a black sweater vest over top and a black skirt, came up to Lois and stood along side her. Lois was to engaged with what she was doing and didn't see the clerk. The clerk watched as Lois smiled at the baby she had just placed in the crib . Angel, couldn't help but giggle at her surroundings. "Looks like she likes it" the clerk said. Lois looked at her with a suprise on her face hoping she wasn't in trouble. "I hope I'm not in trouble" she asked when she turned to look at the clerk. The clerk who was taller than Lois and had blonde hair put her arms behind her back and asked, "Why would you think that?"

"I just thought that, for sanitatry reasons." she said.

"Then why did you do it" the clerk asked.

"I uh, just wanted to see if she liked it" Lois answered, reffering to Angel who was now drooling.

"It's fine. I just wanted to see if you wanted any help with your baby that's all." The clerk said, then turned to walk away.

"Wait," Lois said stopping the clerk, "Maybe I don't know what I'm doing. I'm new at this." Lois said then took Angel, out of the crib.

"Why, you seem to know what you're doing. Let me guess you must be a new mom?" the clerk asked coming back to Lois.

"Well not exactly, I'm even her mother. I'm just looking after her. I'm a foster mom so to speak." Lois answered.

"Well don't worry, I'll help you with whatever it is you need. Besides it's the least I can do for... 'Lois Lane'" She said with a wink.

"Please, I don't want to this to get out..." Lois began to say began to say, but the clerk interupted, "I won't just as long as you promise to donate some money to our latest charity called "Little wishes"" She said pointing to a sign that stood not to far from where they stood. "Little Wishes" Was a charity that was organized to give money to mothers with low income. That which was put together by non other than 'Queen Indrustires"

"Besides I'm sure that Mr. Queen would be more than happy to accept your donation." She continuted.

"Sure, anything for my ex-boyfriend", Lois said bitting her lip and then looked down at Angel up looked up at her with a drool and a smile. Lois sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue and wipped the baby's face. The next two hours where spent by Lois being helped by the clerk. Lois also decided to buy the crib that Angel had marked with her drool and had arranged for it to be delievered to the Kent farm, along with a bunch of toys.. As Lois contnuted to shop, she made call to Oliver Queen who was suprised by her news. Minutes later she walked out of the store with Angel now in a car seat dangling from Lois's arm. The sight before her eyes brought a smile across her face. There across the street stood Oliver leaning against a car that was parked. She waited for some cars to pass then made her way towards him as she did he yelled out, " A thing I'd never though I'd see myself see. You carry a baby!" She came towards him and smiled and said, "Well get used to it". Oliver than leaned down and looked at the baby in the car seat, and asked., "So how long do you plan on doing this" He said then came back up. He then opened up the back door so that Lois could put the baby inside. As they seated Angel, Lois anwered his question, "As long as it takes to find her a home or her mom".

"She's a metor freak right?" Oliver asked of the baby as he closed the door.

Lois then went around the passinger's side and opened up the door and answered, "That's right she was infected while the mother was pregnant."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as he got in.

"What are you getting at, " Lois asked as she got in and shut the door.

"I'm saying, It's possible that there might be more to this story than meets the eye"

"You're not saying that the mom is a metor freak?!" she asked.

"Well it could be a possiblity. Just don't rule it out." He said, then turned the igition to the car on and pulled out. Before they knew it, they were out of Metroplis and on the highway towards. Lois turned and looked at the baby in the back seat, who was now a sleep. Thank god for motion, Lois thought to herself and turned to look out the window and asked out loud, "What am I doing?"

"Something good for a change, protecting this baby, and hopefully it's mother." Oliver replied, not sure if she was talking to him as he continued to drive, then went on to say, "Whoever her mother is, she gave up this baby for a reason and I don't think it's a conisdence that you are the one she connected with. "

"What if I can't?" She asked.

"That's what Clark is there for, let him do all the hard work. He good at it." Oliver awsered looking over at her.

"Yeah, he's my hero. Clark Kent, future lord and saviour of our planet... If 'I' only knew what my role is, my life would be so much easier." She said, with a sigh.

"You're..." He started to say.

She then reached over and covered his mouth with her hand and said, "Don't even try to finish that sentence. I'm not even sure what it entails." She pulled her hand away from Oliver's mouth and they continued to drive.

It was dark, by the time Oliver had pulled his vechile into the kent drive way. Oliver stopped the car and turned off the Ignition to the vechile and opened the drivers door and got out. He then went around to the passengers side and opened up the door. Lois got out and then went to the backseat door and leaned down and peered inside. Angel was still sleeping.

"What are you waiting for? Get her out " Oliver said.

Lois looked over her shoulder and up at Oliver and said, "And risk the chance of waking up, I don't think so"

Oliver moved her aside and opened up the door and got inside the car. He went to undo the seat belt that was holding the car seat in place and started to lift the car seat, when he saw Angel's eyes fly open. Angel let out a shreek of wails and before Oliver knew it, his angel in her fightened state had manged to turn on his car. The music bleared loudly, as Oliver tried to say to the baby, "It's okay sweetie".

"Guess I forgot to mention, she's has the ablity to move things with her mind". Lois said with a smile, crossing her arms over her chest. She shivered.

"Yeah, now you tell me!" Oliver said looking over his shoulder at her. Just then Angel had manged to shift the gear into "drive" with her mind, Oliver looked up from the crying baby and saw what she was doing and looked down at the baby and said, "Don't even think about it!"

His car started to move slowly as he tried to soothe her even more, as he did this his car continued to move. He tried to lift her out of the car seat, but as soon as she saw him doing this, the car went faster. "Lois, just don't stand there, do something!" he yelled at her as the car continuted to roll down the drive way. Lois ran up to the car and opened up the drive's side and manually leaned down and pressed the brake. She looked over at Angel who was now smiling.

"You young lady, are so grounded" she said trying not to laugh. She then turned off the car.

"How the heck do you plan on grounding a baby exactly?" he asked her handing the baby to her over the driver seat.

Lois looked at him with a mad look on her face and yelled at him, "Zip it! And don't you dare mention this to Clark!"

"No I wouldn't dream of doing that" He said saractily as he got out of the back seat and walked to the drivers seat. As he did this Lois made her way to the house and watched as Oliver turned the car back on and put the gear in reverse and backed the car to where was orginally parked. He then got out and walked over to where Lois was standing at the entrence to the kitchen door. She started to giggle as she remembered the events that had just happend.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not the one that has to look after her!" He to her in a mocking voice.

He proceeded to open the door and Lois soon fellowed saying back to him, "You're not funny" . They entered the kitchen and found that a sight that left them speacless.

In the living room, they saw a hole bunch of boxes filled with toys and suppliced piled to the celing, and Clark himself standing in the middle of it with a frown on his face saying, "You are so in trouble."

Lois and Oliver looked at each other with smiles on their faces and though to themselves, "If he only knew how much trouble they were just in"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lois and Oliver with baby, Angel had entered the Kent house to find a upset Clark Kent standing in the middle of a crowed living room stacked to the ceiling with baby supplies. " You are in so much trouble!"He yelled at her with his hands on his hips, and then went on to say, "Even after I had specified you not to spend this much money on her!"

Lois looked at Oliver with a concerned look on her face begging him to do something. He then said, "Actually Clark, it was all my idea"

"Your idea? How was it your idea?" Clark asked.

"I just wanted her to have everything a normal child couldn't have," Oliver replied. "Besides consider it a donation from my latest charity, "Little Wishes"

"How did you come up with that? "Lois asked turning to him with an eyebrow arched.

"I just felt sorry for all the kids that didn't have what I had growing up. Besides this way a single mother will be able to provied her child with the best food, clothes, supplies all by the best companies." Oliver stated.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, but a child doesn't need material possessions to feel loved." Clark reminded him.

"Well, that might not be the case in some situations but in other's it is." Oliver said.

Clark gave him a stern look, and with that Oliver knew it was time to leave. He was mid way to the door, when he decided to give the baby a kiss goodbye. He leaned down to give her a kiss when the most disgusting sound came from her. Angel had fart-ed. Oliver jerked back and covered his mouth. Lois looked down at the baby, who looked up at her with a concerned face. Oliver knew what was coming, and didn't want to be there for the event of diaper changing. He wasn't going to risk something being thrown at him or far worse and stated, "I think that's my cue to leave". He headed towards the kitchen door to leave and opened the door to the kitchen. Just as he was about to leave he wished them good luck and stepped over the threshold and outside. He closed the door and leaned his back against it. A smile spread across his face as he listened to baby Angel wailing at the top of her lungs. ' God, I'd hate to be them' he thought to himself as he headed towards his vehicle. Just he came to his vehicle Oliver made one quick look to the sky and asked the gods to find a home for this beautiful child. He then got into his car and took off heading toward his home in Metropolis.

Inside the house, Angel wails had finally subsided and turned into little whimpers as Clark gathered a hole bunch of things they would need to change her dipper. He pried open a box filled with diapers and pulled out one and then grabbed a box of baby wipes out of another box. He then closed the boxes. He was still upset at Lois over the fact the she had allowed Oliver to buy enough supplies to last them for a decade. He looked over at her, and she looked back at him with a look that said, "We need to talk." He ignored her look and continued to rummage though a box that filled with more things and pulled out some baby power. He looked back at Lois who was now engaged in entertaining the baby with some car keys as she laid there on the kitchen table. He finally came toward them with a diaper tucked under his arm pit and some baby wipes in his right hand and last but not least baby power. Lois glared at him and couldn't understand why he was so upset by Oliver doing all these kind things for the baby. She couldn't take the tension anymore and asked him when he approached her, "Just what the hell is your problem?"

Clark looked at her with a puzzled look and said, "Oh I don't know, maybe it's the fact that he got all these things for a baby, who I might add, might not be staying long.. Or maybe it's the fact that you are around him all the time!"

"What?" she asked. Did she just hear what she though she heard. Clark Kent was jealous of Oliver Queen. "You my friend are delusional," she said. Poking him in the chest and went on to say, "And just so you know we are friends and nothing more... Just like you and Lana now."

"I see, so it just coincidental that he happend to be there at the baby supply store to help you buy everything! " he said trying to remove her poking hand from her chest.

"Yes, he was, alright, he was a huge help." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're lying" He said in a stern voice.

Damn, she thought, he's onto her... Lois did buy some of the things, but had agreed later on to let Oliver donate the rest to his charity. "Okay, I bought some of it! But I only did it because I wanted the best for her." she replied.

"I knew it. How much money did you spend?" He asked.

"I don't have to answer that question, you are not my husband and we are just living together." She said,

"I want to know, because I'm concerned. I don't want you getting attacted to her when at any moment she could be reunited with a family." He said.

"I like I said, I'm a strong person, and besides... This might be as close as I get to becoming a mom." She said looking down at the baby.

"Lois..."He started to say something about how she'll be a great mom and she'll be able to have this opportunity, but he couldn't. He didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I know you're scared, Clark, I just need to know there's a possiblty..." She started to say but he interupted her by saying.."I don't want talk about it."

"Why not?" She pleaded coming towards him and bringing her hand to his face with her right hand. Clark leaned into her touch.

"Because I just don't, " he yelled with a heat of rage and slammed the baby power that was in his hand down on to the table with all of his might causing power to rise up from the top and fall down landing all over the table and a little bit on the baby.

"Great, thank you very much..." she yelled turning her attention towards Angel who was now covered with baby power all over her face. As she did this, Clark turned to leave and headed up the stairs. Lois shock her head in frustration. And grabbed some baby wipes and proceed to clean the baby's face. She then heard the door at the tops of the stairs slam.

Lois had spent the rest of her time upset at the events that had transpired changing the baby's diaper. She then took her up to her room and tried to get her to settle down, but it was not use. But this time, the tension was so bad that Angel could feel it and began to wail. Lois paced back in forth holding her and bouncing her, but it was no use. Lois was still wearing her clothes from earlier that day and thought it would be best to change later. In all the craziness, Lois had noticed that there was no place for the baby to sleep. 'Guess she'll have to sleep with me in my bed, Lois thought to herself. And became even more upset that Clark was unable to find time to put together a crib. She continued to pace and with a still crying baby and yelled out to Clark who was now in his room laying on his bed atop of his covers, wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a gray robe, "I hope you're happy she doesn't have a place to sleep!" He super spead into her room and caught her off guard and replied back, "In case you haven't noticed, I spent half the day cleaning up after you, plus having to deal with some pretty rude truck un loaders from the baby store!"

"And all this time you couldn't put together a room for her!" she yelled back over the baby's crying.

"Let's just say I'm trying to go easy on the super powers okay, especially when those men were here unloading all this crap" he said referring to the baby supplies. He then left the room and headed down the stairs and quickly gathered up all the boxes and super spead back up the stairs and into the spare bedroom. Within a short time frame, Lois stood there wondering what he was doing as she heard the sound a screw driver. She left her room with a crying baby to investigate and walked out into the hallway and stood outside the door to the spare bedroom. The sounds had stopped, Clark then flew open the door and stepped a side so that she could enter. What she saw brought tears to her eyes. In the corner of the room right by the window was a rocking chair. Then beside it was a dresser. Across from the dresser was the crib that Lois had picked out and next to it was a changing table. Clark stood beside her and put his arm around her shoulder and brought her into a hug and whispered into her ear in a soothing voice, "I'm sorry" He kissed her cheek and looked down at the baby who had now stopped crying and kissed her fore head.

"I'm sorry too, I just want ... " She sighed

"I know, I do to, I just don't want to get your hopes up" He replied.

" How can you.? When you haven't even got to second base?" She said with a giggle and wiped a tear from her eye. She then pulled away from him.

"Yeah, I don't think now is the time to discuss that topic" He said looking down at the floor.

She then looked down at the baby and saw in the child's eyes that she was now ready for bed and walked over to the crib and placed the baby inside. With her back still turned to Clark she said, "Thank you... for letting me do this"

He came towards her and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "You're welcome". Lois and Clark both looked down at the baby, who was yawning. Lois then pulled a pink baby blanket over her little body and whispered to her, "Good night sweetie". With those three words Angel drifted off to sleep. Clark Lois and smiled, and then kissed her on the forehead. He then put his arm around her shoulder and began to tipped toe out of the room. They then came out into the hallway and closed the door, but left it a jar a little so that they could her cries. " So do you want to take the morning shift ? Or should I ? " He asked with a smile. "I'll do it" She replied. He nodded and went to leave, but Lois stopped him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward her. She looked at him intently and pulled his head down into a passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, Clark brought his free hand up to her face. He moaned with pleasure, but released, that's all it was going to be. And broke the kiss and walked away leaving a shocked Lois Lane standing all by herself in the middle of the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clark Kent, had awoken from a night of restless sleep to sounds of a child giggling with in the walls of the spare bedroom. He smiled to himself. But his expression turned into a frown as he recalled the pervious events that had occurred the night before. He remembered being upset with Lois over silly little things, such as allowing her to buy so many things they may not need to begin with. Then he remembered the most important event... the kiss. He regretted pulling away from her and breaking the kiss. It was very passionate, but he didn't want it to go further. He was scared that if they had began making love, he wouldn't be able to control his powers and feared he may hurt her. Even the thought of talking about sex around her made him feel unconfortable... because he knew it would lead to another topic; kids. He wasn't even sure if he could have kids with a human and what that would mean. Would the child they conceived be specail and have powers... or would it be normal? Not to mention, he was scared of putting the child in harm's way. These were questions that were better left unanswered he concluded.

Clark finally after a long debate; figured he let Lois sleep in, and pulled aside the covers and jumped out of bed. He quickly went to his dresser that was located across the room and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of blue jeans. He then opened another drawer and pulled out a neatly folded white t-shirt. He quickly pulled off his plaid pajama bottoms and put on both items of clothing. He then made his way to the door of his room opened it and stepped out into the hallway. Clark then made his way to the spare bedroom door and leaned his head towards it. He could hear baby, Angel, gurgling on the other side and wondered what had made her so fascinated to begin with. He opened the door and found her fully awake and sitting up in her crib. Her back was facing him. And to his delight, he saw her observing a bird that was perched outside on the window sill. Clark then tip toed his way towards her, as to not startle her. Last thing he wanted was for her to get scared and start one of her episodes. Not that it mattered anyway. He could handle anything that a baby could throw at him. As he finally approached the crib, he looked down at her. She was still entertained by the bird, but as he came closer the bird flew away. She felt his presence, and finally looked up at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Good morning, sweetie, " Clark said to her with a smile. Angel with an annoyed look on her face, studied him. Then her expression changed into a mischievous smile. Clark knew the reason behind the smile and said, "I guess that means you just did a number two, huh?" She gurgled with delight and started to bounce in her seat.

"Okay, crazy girl settle down", he said as he bent down to pick her up and brought her out of her crib. "Hope you don't mind me looking after you this morning while Auntie Lois sleeps in," he said to her as he brought her up to his face. He then carried her over to the changing table that was located across from the crib. He placed her down on the changing table. He then proceeded to remove her pajamas, as he did this, he quickly reached below him with his one free hand and found a shelf with all the diaper changing supplies. With his one hand still remaining on her belly, he pulled up a fresh new diaper, baby power, and diaper wipes. He quickly pulled off the diaper. A look of disgust came on his face as he saw the messy poop. He had to turn his head for a moment to get over the awful smell that came from it.

"What the heck have her been eating?" he asked the baby with his head still turned away from her. She giggled and wiggled her feet in excitement. He then brought his attention back to her and with super speed quickly removed the diaper from under her bottom, placed a new one in it's place. And quickly wiped her bottom and sealed the sides of the new diaper. He smiled at his effort. "All done, and in one minute!" he yelled in excitement, and then said, "Give me 'five'" as he took her little hand and forced her to give him a five. He then quickly picked her up and brought her back over to the crib and placed her half naked form inside. He then started to rummage through the dresser that was located next to the crib, trying to find something for her to wear. He then quickly pulled out a little pink t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. He then brought them over to the crib. Angel was now lying on her back and playing with her feet. He held up the items of clothing. The t-shirt in one hand and the sweat pants in the other and looked down at her and said, "Hope you don't mind wearing these... cause it's 'lounge day'". Lounge Day meaning, he was going to spend as much time at home helping Lois with the baby trying to make up for his actions the night before, unless he had to go and investigate something. These items of clothing didn't seem to interest her as she was to busy playing with her feet. Clark quickly leaned down and gave her belly a tickle and proceeded to change her. When he was finished, he picked up and carried her out into the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Clark made a quick look around the downstairs area and was amazed at how things had changed. His attention was drawn towards the living room area which was now cluttered with brand new toys. A big teddy bear was now on the couch facing the tv. And located on the other side of the couch was what was known as a "Jolly Jumper". 'She going to love that' he thought to himself in regards to the jumper. With Angel now resting on his hip, he went to the cupboard beside the fridge and pulled out a new canister of baby formula that he had placed inside last night during his super speed cleaning frenzy. He then opened up a cupboard drawer and pulled out a package of baby bottles that were wrapped in plastic. With his one free hand he grabbed both items; the bottles and the formula, and placed them on the kitchen island that was located behind him. With Angel still on his hip, he carefully opened the canister of formula. He then ripped open the package of the bottles and pulled out a fresh new bottle and placed it on the counter. He then carefully pulled a scoop that was in the canister of formula out of the container and placed it back in and filled it up with formula. Ever so carefully, as if he was in the middle of doing a lab experiment, he poured the formula into the bottle. He was trying to be careful so that he wouldn't spill the contents in the bottle all over the counter. He then picked up the bottle and carried it over to the kitchen sink. He then placed the bottle in the sink and turned on the tap and began to fill the bottle up with water. Once the bottle was filled half way to the top. Clark turned off the tap and gently placed a nibble on top and secured it. He took the bottle out of the tap and began to shake it with his one free hand. He also began to move his hips side to side in time with the shaking of his hand. As he did this he looked down at Angel who was smiling as she enjoyed the movement. He was amazed at how hard, yet so easy it was to do all these tasks with one free hand and a baby on the side of your hip. When he finally finished shaking the bottle, and all of his body for that matter, Clark walked over to the microwave, opened it with one free hand that was still carrying the bottle, and placed the bottle inside. He then set the timer on the microwave to go off at 30 seconds.

"Don't want it to hot do we?" He said. The timer then went off and Clark opened the microwave and pulled the bottle out of it. He then gave the bottle one last shake and then with his one free hand placed the bottle under his chin. Ever so gently he pulled Angel off of his hip and put her into cradling position so that she was now lying on her back facing him. She started to cry, and as she did this, Clark started to swing his hips side to side. Soothing her as he took the bottle from under his chin and brought it towards her lips. She took the nipple and placed it in her mouth and began to suckle the contents that came from it. As she did this Clark carried her over to the couch and sat down. He then looked down at her and asked her, "So what do you want to do today?". She didn't need to answer. She was too busy. Clark sighed and leaned his head back against the couch.

Two hours later ... Clark found himself tired. After 10 minutes of burping Angel, Clark had spent an hour playing with her. He did everything with her from bouncing her up in the air... which ended after she spit up on him. To bouncing her on his knee. He then placed her in the jolly jumper and watched as she started to bounce and giggle at the same time. After 20 minutes in the jolly jumper he began to laugh as he watched her expression change from joy to.... starting to doze off. Before he knew it she had bounced herself to sleep. He carefully picked her up out of the jumper and carried her up stairs and placed her in her crib. He then spent the next hour on his computer doing research on adoption agencies and social services. He then made a couple of home calls. One phone call was to Chloe. He had asked her if she could go over to security tapes at the "Iris Foundation" to see if they could get an ID on the mother. He figured her face would be plastered all over it, and that she was someone who'd been to the office before. How else would they know anything about? Chloe agreed to have the footage sent to him. Once Clark got off the phone he stretched and then looked down at his watch. It was 10am, and he was suprised that Lois wasn't up yet. That was soon to change. He quickly got up from sofa and walked to the kitchen and opened up a bottom cupboard that was filled with emergency supplies and pulled up what was known as a "Fog Horn". This should wake her up.... He thought to himself as a evil smile spread over his face.

Lois Lane was sound asleep. She didn't sleep well the night before. She was now wearing one of her night gowns. With in the sheets tossed and turned as she tried hard not to remember what had happened between her and Clark. How could he not want her? She pondered to herself. She still had to get up and look after Angel, since she and Clark both agreed she would look after her in the morning. Sleep deprived or not, Lois was determined to look after her. Lois was mid way through her thought when an unstartling sound jerked her awake. Her body sprang up to a sitting position and as she adjusted her eyes she came upon Clark Kent standing at the foot of her bed with Fog Horn at arms length from him as if he was firing a gun.

She shook her head tiring to wake up and then glared at him. He was now smiling and laughing to himself at his latest prank. "Are you out of your mind?!" she yelled at him. "You could woken up the baby?!".

He shook his head 'no', and then said two words. "Half Time".

"What?" Lois asked at she looked at him with glare on her face. She watched him as he made his way over to her and sat down on the bed and faced her.

"Half time, the end of first quarter" He said with a smile on his face. He then placed the fog horn down on the night stand. She looked at the item he had just placed there. And said, "Could you please stop talking about football and speak English!"

He smiled at her latest remark and smiled, "Lois, she's down for her first nap. You been asleep all morning!"

"I've what?!" she asked with surprise as she crawled over to the night stand and grabbed the alarm clock and held it in her hands. Sure enough it read 10am. Her mouth dropped. She then turned and looked at Clark and asked, "How could you let me sleep so late?!"

Clark shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well I figured since I was such a jerk last night, the least I could do was look after her this morning." She came towards him and sat with her legs crossed in front of him.

"It's okay Clark, " She said.

"No it's not Lois, the way I reacted was ....bad" He said as he took her hands into his and brought them to his face and kissed them.

"I know, it was not the way I expected you to react, but I need to know... is it going to be like this always?" she asked him referring to the kiss they shared the night before. She then took hands from his and placed them on the sides of his face and looked into his eyes. Hoping, and praying that they can share more.

"I don't know, " He said and turned away from her.

"You want give me a time frame then... cause I can't just wait forever, you know." she said in a sarcastic voice.

He turned his head and looked at her and yelled, "Do you have any idea on what it's like to look at you, and want to want you so bad.. and to not be able to act on it?"

"Why? Because you'll hurt me?! If you ask me Clark... I think your 'chicken shit'! " she yelled back.

"If you think that I can just turn these powers off whenever I feel like it, then you are dead wrong," he said as his voice turned harsh.

"If there's a will, there a way. Maybe it's a mental block, just like your flying." She said in the heat of rage and grabbed his shirt and with all her might, and pulled him towards her. She kissed him, and before they knew it she was now on her back and Clark was on top of her. In the heat of the moment, the kiss began to deepen just as it had the night before. He moaned with pleasure as his hand grabbed her thigh and held it. She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her too. But she could already feel him pulling away.... his hand now came off her thigh and she could feel him trying to break the kiss. 'Oh, no you don't' she said to him silently. She tried to deepen the kiss even more and moved her hand gently to his crouch, but he brushed it away. She then moved to his neck and began kissing it.

Clark groaned with pleasure and managed to say..."Lois we need to stop..."

She didn't want to, she wanted to stay in this moment forever... she wanted to make love to him so bad. She held on to him, her finger nails now digging into his back. But his back arched and he finally broke her hold on him. He got off the bed

"I'm sorry," was all he could mangage to say with an apologetic look on his face.. She was now on her knees at the edge of the bed.

"Don't...." she began to tell him not to be sorry as she motioned him to stop with her hand. But she could, she just wanted him to leave. "Just leave," she said pointing towards the door. He opened up the door and exited out into the hallway and gently closed the door behind him. He then leaned his back against the door fame and listened. He could hear her sobbing. His heart ached as he heard this. It ached even more to know that he caused her pain. What kind of future were they going to have? How can two hearts be joined as one, if they can't express their love for one another in the heat of passion? He asked himself. He if he had a book about making love to a human, he would find the answer. But since he didn't... he was screwed.


End file.
